batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed
Squad is the second episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 18, 2013. It is the sixty-seventh episode overall. This episode was aired as the two-part season premiere along with "Squad". Synopsis Bruce, Tim, Clark, and Diana meet thief Barry Allen, a coma patient who has recently awoken with super speed after being struck by lightning in his forensic lab. They try to help him be a hero. Meanwhile, Waller allows the captured villains to meet each other, with the other two cells revealed to be belonging to criminals Floyd Lawton and Garfield Lynns. Plot Bruce and Diana return to the mansion, where they tell Tim about what happened. He is angry at them for causing Joker to be unleashed once more. Damien gets home from school and hears them talking. He asks what they are talking about and Bruce tells him the truth. Damien realizes that this means crime will go up again and prepares to fight as a vigilante again. James and his father finish seeing a movie and it is obvious the two have grown much closer after the past eight months. Gordon asks James if he can talk to him about something serious and James asks what. Gordon asks if James would be okay if he started dating again. James tells him it has been almost four years since his mother died and he would be fine. In an underground A.R.G.U.S. base, Waller talks to Steve about the recruits. Steve asks her if they are just going to let them stop threats by themselves. Waller reveals to him that they will be supervised by General Rick Flag. Steve asks when they are going to meet each other. Waller tells him right now and releases the villains from their cages, although they have cuffs on. Harley and Two-Face reunite, and it is revealed that in a surgery, Harley's lost memories were resurfaced. Two-Face is excited about this and Hush clashes with non-Gotham supervillain, Firefly. Another non-Gotham supervillain, Deadshot asks Waller what they are doing there. She reveals that she has planned a team of supervillains to go out and stop bigger threats. The villains laugh and asks her why she thinks they would cooperate. Several agents inject the supervillains with a micro-bomb implanted in their neck. The six are disappointed. Clark waits in line at a bank. He sees a red blur appear out of nowhere and begins to see money being taken. Clark warns other people and they try to catch the blur, but they have no luck. Clark transforms into Superman and catches the man outside. Superman returns the money to the bank and flies the thief to the mansion, where Bruce traps him into the newly-renovated Batcave. The team ask him how he has these powers. The man sighs and asks them if they remember the guy who was put in a coma after he was struck by lightning. They nod and he reveals that it is himself. They are surprised to find out he got superpowers out of it. He introduces himself as Barry Allen and calls himself the fastest man alive. Maggie and Ryder have moved into a bigger house and have had no luck in having kids. Maggie is sad about this and Ryder asks her if she wants to adopt. She tells him she wants to see if they can have kids first, but if they don't within a month, she will allow them to adopt. Allen sits in his office and is surprised when he hears a call. He answers and it is Bruce and the team. He goes over to the mansion, where they introduce him to Barry. Allen prepares to arrest him, but Barry asks if they will let him go if he promises to be a hero. Bruce thinks about this and asks Allen. Allen sighs and accepts. Barry asks them to make a suit. The team accepts. In a flashback to four months ago, it shows Barry having sex with his girlfriend Iris West. The two continue to have sex until Barry gets a call from Captain David Singh and he is forced to leave and investigate a case in his CSI Lab. However, as he looks for clues in the body, a lightning storm begins and Barry tries to close the open window on the ceiling. However, as he closes it a lightning bolt strikes the lab and he is struck. He falls back into the chemicals where they and the lightning cause him to go into a coma. For the next four months, Iris watches over him until the day he wakes up. He learns he has super speed and takes advantage of this by beginning to rob banks in major US cities. Harley, Two-Face, Croc, Hush, Lawton, and Lynns are escorted to a bigger cell with six beds. Harley and Two-Face decide to share a bed, and everyone places their stuff on the extra bed. Two-Face and Harley undress and have sex. Croc and Hush tell them to at least do it when their asleep, while Lawton and Lynns cheer them on. Two-Face laughs at them while Harley punches Lawton in the face. Lynns laughs at that, too, and he and Lawton get into a fight. Steve enters and tells them to settle in for the night. Allen informs the team that Riddler and Bane are back robbing banks and are robbing one downtown. Bruce, Tim, Diana, Clark, Damien, and Barry get into their suits and go after the villains. They are able to defeat them easily due to Barry's powers. They decide he has proved himself and allow him to return home. However, Barry reveals that Iris broke up with him after she met a much more attractive man while he was asleep, and Barry has nothing left in Central City. Allen offers him a job as a CSI in the GCPD. Barry accepts. Tim meets up with his girlfriend, Tamara, and the two decide to see a movie. After the movie, they make out in the bathroom of the theater. Cat decides after hesitating for two years to ask Clark out. She tries this but Clark turns her down as he and Lois have a good long-distance relationship going. Cat understands and tries to play it off as she was kidding and walks off in tears. Gordon arrives at a French restaurant and sits down to wait for his date. His date arrives and is revealed to be Amanda Waller. The two bond over their many common interests. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Tristin Mays as Tamara Fox *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.33 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Emma Stone, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as the Joker, Stephanie Brown, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received good reviews. It scored 67% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 75 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 6.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Tristin Mays, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Chris Pine, Candice Patton, and Jeremy Irons as Amanda Waller, Tamara Fox, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Steve Trevor, Iris West, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.